tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Lirado Qavennurrie
Lirado Qavennurrie is a mysterious elf who seemingly worked for SAVAGE under the alias Lieutenant X but was later revealed to be an agent of the Dark Elves and lieutenant of the elven lord Kamelith. His goal as X was to eradicate the Nightstalkers by any means necessary, and he used the Maar Sul Gang War as a means to locate Tiyana Natiya, his true objective. He escorted Tiyana to Trinity Gask and convinced her to join the Dark Elves. He later joined the Fellowship of Hidefall and participated in the Battle of Malperdy in order to acquire valuable artifacts for Kamelith's use from Malperdy. Biography Early Years Lirado Qavennurrie was born in Folsworth Woods. He studied time and space magic in Sanae and Etruria about 100 years ago, after which he studied psychology which he took an early interest in. He travelled around Remon and spent time with hoax magicians from whom he learned how to make quick disguises from his magic. He eventually returned to Folsworth but was banished for manipulating other elves in what he called, "controlled experiments." In Lirado's words, "A man goes where his skills are needed." So he joined the Dark Elves, a group of elven outcasts, and worked as one of their agents and more recently as an agent for the Crimson Coalition. He came to view the Dark Elves' leader Kamelith as someone worthy of following, and he adopted Kamelith's agenda to forge an elven empire which would unite all elves under one banner. Godslayer Era Tears of the Sun It was just before Recantim was to return from Remon with the drug shipment that Kamelith, Lirado's superior, gave him the assignment of locating and capturing the highly potent Time Mage, Tiyana Natiya, who had gone missing in Maar Sul City. Kamelith explained that an elf from the Crimson Coalition named Thrax, who was a dark elf as well, had asked Kamelith to locate a fellow rogue elf and recruit her into the Dark Elves as she would serve a very big purpose. However Tiyana had dropped off the grid in Maar Sul. Lirado travelled to Maar Sul City and decided he would need a position of power, someplace like inside SAVAGE, to locate a ghost. He received information from Totenkopfs stationed in Maar Sul that a SAVAGE officer was to be named head of organised crime to deal with the new Nightstalkers threat, so Lirado killed him and took his identity, using his skills as a space-oriented mage to morph into him. When Recantim returned from Remon with a shipment of drugs, Lirado decided the underworld was a place to start his search for Toyana and so he captured Recantim for questioning. The Winds of Wrath More info later. Sowing Season More info later. Deceiver's Gambit Lirado noticed Illyria, a former member of the Dark Elves, in the crowd during the Tsèni Tournament festivities in Trinity Gask and made sure she'd end up where he was at. After a tense reunion between the two, Lirado led the annoyed Illyria to Kamelith who welcomed Illyria back to their ranks. It was then that Illyria's comrade, the dwarf Janus Todd, showed up and proposed a deal: in exchange for Illyria's freedom from Kamelith's power, the Dwarven Triad who Illyria currently belonged to would help Kamelith realize his dream via not only financial but other means as well, namely through the services of Haruko Mizushima, a girl who held the goddess Laverna within her. Realizing the usefulness of having a goddess as an alley, Kamelith agreed to Janus's proposal and sent Lirado with Janus and Illyria to act as a Dark Elf representative as they would reunite with the others in Illyria's group and then journey to the mystical underground location, Malperdy, to retrieve Haruko. However, Kamelith had other, ulterior motives letting Illyria go so readily, a plan which only Lirado knew of. Aliases and Nicknames ; High Helm : Lirado's title among the Dark Elves which signifies his high rank as one of Kamelith's lieutenants. ; Lieutenant X : Lirado referred to himself (and was known) as Lieutenant X while he was impersonating a SAVAGE officer. Appearance He disguised himself with a spell until it was broken and his true form was revealed during a chaotic battle. In his true form he is 6'3" tall, 175 pounds with straight long brown hair, dark eyes, pale skin and pointy ears. Wears pants, travelling boots, singlet and deep purple robes over them. Personality and Traits Cold, secretive, determined, straight to the point, metaphoric speaking guy. He is quite cunning, sly, relentless and a trickster. Learned different forms of manipulation from many masters of the art. Fights for what he deems to be a greater cause. He is extremley loyal to Kamelith, lord of the Dark Elves. Powers and Abilities Prefers not to display any physical prowess or magical ability yet if he can help it although he has used his magic more prominently lately. His investigation and intelligence gathering skills seem superior to any of the police and detectives in the Maar Sulais police. He is one of the few existing time mages but has chosen to concentrate more on the space aspect of his profession. Relationships Kamelith Lirado respects his lord Kamelith and promotes his agenda. Kamelith likewise sees Lirado as a useful and competent underling, which is why he made Lirado one of his top lieutenants. Tiyana Natiya Lirado's quest for finding Tiyana led in part to the escalation of the Maar Sul Gang War. It was unclear why he wanted her until he finally revealed his true form and escaped with her. He was to bring her to his master, Kamelith for recruiting, although he told Tiyana it was for "safety". See also *Dark Elves *Maar Sul Gang War *SAVAGE *Tiyana Natiya Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Dark Elves Category:Elves Category:Libaterra Category:SAVAGE Category:Third Age